


Changkyun, monsta x's resident menace

by Kittychaelix



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, appa kihyun, cartoons, cavergiver minhyuk, changkyun being a cute brat, little Changkyun, my teeth are rotting, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittychaelix/pseuds/Kittychaelix
Summary: Changkyun doesnt want to slip into little space, luckily he has Kihyun and Minhyuk.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Changkyun, monsta x's resident menace

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure self indulgent fluff. just tooth rotting sweet boys taking care of their baby changkyunnie. please leave comments because they make me all happy and fuzzy.

Kihyun is adept when it comes to Changkyun. As his Appa he just knows these things. It’s plain as day when he’s clearly struggling with something but Changkyun is frustratingly tenacious and deflects every concern and question directed his way with well-rehearsed lines that Kihyun probably sure at this point Changkyun believe wholeheartedly. Kihyun sometimes forgets how intelligent and observant Changkyun can be and unfortunately for him that’s gotten him into some questionable situations before. 

Kihyun thinks fondly back to the time when Changkyun was feeling a little bigger and he tricked him into thinking that Minhyuk had allowed him to eat ice cream, claiming that the older promised him but had left with Hyungwon before he had the chance to give it to him. Kihyun was tired and Changkyun’s sweet little pout was enough for him to relent. 

Minhyuk had later told him that Changkyun had already conned him out of one bowl of ice cream and some gummy bears.

Changkyun screamed bloody murder, kicking his feet petulantly, his usually timbre voice crescendoing prettily when Kihyun spanked him later that night. 

Kihyun was always learning when it came to Changkyun. No matter how much they seemed to learn the little was full of surprises. Changkyun would often throw curve balls at them as if he’d been saving them for a rainy day. They would pack a punch, much like the first coffee you consume before a long shift at work. Not to mention Changkyun’s little personality could change from sweet and cuddly to bratty and cheeky quicker then change of season. 

Kihyun knew it was going to be a bad day from the moment he woke up. Changkyun had refused to get out of bed and when he did, threw off the covers and pushing Kihyun aside like he was just part of the furniture. Kihyun prides himself on being a patient man so he ignores it for now. 

Changkyun sneers at him during practice when Kihyun chastises him for a dance move that he just can’t seem to get right no matter how much he practices. Ideally, he should ask for help, just get one of the Hyung’s to show him, but he has his pride. Changkyun can’t afford to be a baby with their comeback and his solo album just around the corner. He’s a 25 year old that has an important job so having the luxury of watching cartoons in his onesies with his favourite sippy cup was not on the table at the moment.

On the way home Changkyun sits in the front seat with his air pods in and ignores everything, a scowl on his usually passive face. Even the other members can notice that something is wrong, so much that Minhyuk pulls Kihyun aside, concern written all over his face.

“Is something wrong with Changkyun?” asks Minhyuk, taking off his jacket and throwing it in the corner of the room, Kihyun is too tired to reprimand him, choosing instead to throw his own jacket there too.

Kihyun sighs loudly, running his hands along his face and sitting down on his bunk. He eyes Changkyun’s kitty plushie and grabs the object. It’s a ginger cat, something he gifted Changkyun when he first became his little, he doesn’t go a night without sleeping with his plushie, even when they go on tour. 

The younger hadn’t dropped into little space for a few weeks so the tension had been steadily creeping up. It was good for Changkyun to drop, to have a time where he can forget the difficult responsibilities of being a popular idol, to hand somebody else the control and just be himself, carefree and accepted. 

“I think he needs to slip but something is stopping him. He won’t talk to me. God knows I’ve tried”

Minhyuk hums under his breath like he does when he’s musing on a thought “do you think he’s embarrassed about it again?”

Kihyun frowns, the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. At first Changkyun was very hesitant to drop, unable to fully accept that part of him, it was something they had been working on together for a bit “I don’t think so. It seems more like he doesn’t think he has the time for it. He’s been working very hard probably doesn’t realise it himself.”

“Do you need a hand? I miss our baby Changkyun”

Kihyun agrees “You get the supplies I’ll make the food.”

The two-part ways with a mission. Kihyun makes his way to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for Changkyun. He makes sandwiches and cuts them into squares, not triangles (learnt that the hard way) and places some cut up apple next to it. He riffles through the cupboards until he finds Changkyun favourite sippy with little wolf cubs on the side and fills it with apple juice. Lastly, he grabs a small packet of dinosaur crackers and some water. 

In the adjacent room Minhyuk is chaotically being Minhyuk. He throws most of the clothes out of the drawer in excitement until he finds Changkyun’s purple onesie buried at the bottom, it’s a size too big and hangs off him but Minhyuk knows how much his little loves it. He finds his green dinosaur pacifier and grabs it along with the cat plushie and a pull up just in case, dumping it all in the loungeroom almost the same time Kihyun comes out from the kitchen.

“All done!” Minhyuk gleams proudly and Kihyun takes a quick look nodding gratefully and looking a bit more rejuvenated at the prospect of holding his baby boy tonight if Changkyun decided to cooperate.

Changkyun is still in the shower and Hyungwon bless his soul is keeping lookout so the two caregivers can set everything up. They know they have a fight on their hands tonight if Changkyun had anything to say on the matter.

Hyungwon comes to get Minhyuk when the shower turns off. They know as soon as Changkyun sees Kihyun he’ll know something is up so it’s easier to send Minhyuk instead.

Kihyun groans when he hears arguing coming from the bathroom followed by a high pitched whine from Minhyuk. Changkyun is very much looking like an angry wet kitten when he emerges.

The ambivalence is palatable, Changkyun practically oozes it like the juice from a squashed orange when he spots the loungeroom. He automatically knows what is happening.

“No!” he growls, ripping his arm away from Minhyuk, leaving the elder with a pout. “I don’t fucking have the time.”

“Changkyun” Minhyuk starts, trying to coax the younger male into the right headspace, using the tone he knows makes Changkyun feel fuzzy and warm “We prepared all your favourite things”

Changkyun grits his teeth in annoyance “I said. I don’t have the. time!”

The patience the two caregivers have is remarkable. Kihyun knows that getting angry now will just make matters worse. “Changkyun I know your stressed but that’s no way to speak to your hyungs” Kihyun scolds lightly, trying to keep is pitch level.

“Stop speaking to me like that”

“Well, you’re not being the very good boy I know you can be”

“Stop it” Changkyun hisses, with less resolve as before, his chin wobbles a tiny bit.

Changkyun is slipping, kihyun can see it and Changkyun knows it too. 

“Won’t you at least come eat? Watch some cartoons with your appa” 

Kihyun can see the exact moment Changkyun begins to fight the urge to slip. “Baby. It’s okay.” Kihyun soothes, taking a step forward, arms outstretched “It’s okay” he repeats until Changkyun crumbles under pressure taking the few short steps into Kihyun’s arms “Hey there baby boy.” he whispers, carding his fingers through the littles hair.

Changkyun pulls away, he’s almost there subconsciously still fighting with himself. Looking up at Kihyun with eyes that are screaming for help to fully slip. Kihyun grabs his hands and pulls him gently to get Changkyun to follow. He sits the little on the couch, pulling up the onesie and the diaper. 

“Does Changkyunnie want to wear his big boy pants tonight or should we put the diaper on in case?” he says carefully, Changkyun slips further.

“I wants onesie” Changkyun murmurs, completely ignoring the question.

Kihyun suspects Changkyun is going to be very little tonight and also probably needs the security and comfort so he coaxes Changkyun into the pullup and then the onesie, heart constricting painfully when Changkyun looks up at him with the cutest smile, his hair sticking up and hands covered by purple sweater paws. 

“There’s my baby” Kihyun smiles warmly, kissing his head and flattening down his hair. Minhyuk sits down on the floor near the food and puts his arms out to invite Changkyun over “Do you want to have some dinner with min min?”

Changkyun looks to kihyun for confirmation and when he nods, hops off the lounge and crawls over, plopping himself in Minhyuk’s lap and automatically reaching for a piece of bread, stuffing the whole piece in his mouth at once.

“Changkyun” kihyun scolds half-heartedly, trying his hardest to keep a straight face at Changkyun’s puffed up cheeks. “Let min min feed you or you’re going to choke”

Changkyun frowns but for once listens straight away, waiting patiently as Minhyuk reaches over and hands Changkyun a piece of apple “Chew slowly please”

It takes a little while but Changkyun finishes off the rest of his dinner, a lot more relaxed after eating. He leans against Minhyuk’s chest and sucks on the pacifier Kihyun had handed him earlier, watching curiously as Kihyun flicks through the cartoons.

Changkyun jolts upright, the pacifier falling from his mouth, his arms wiggling around excitedly, Minhyuk groaning as the little bounces up and down in his lap. “Dooly Dooly Dooly!!” Kihyun chuckles heartedly, standing up and dusting his pants off, Changkyun looks up at him with round glassy eyes, squirming uncomfortably the further Kihyun moves from him, arms up in the air “Appa donts leave...”

“Oh, baby I’m not leaving, my legs are just getting sore.”

“appa up, up!”

“Okay big boy. come here.” Kihyun says bending down and reaching under Changkyun’s armpits to pull him up.

He stumbles a little because Changkyun in reality is not small and Minhyuk’s helps as Changkyun jumps up and wraps his legs around Kihyun’s waist. The two sit on the couch and Changkyun straddles him, burrowing his head into the older males neck, his breathing soft. 

Minhyuk sits on the opposite side, eyes crinkling with mirth. Changkyun’s eyes are nearly shut and he’s sucking on his thumb, looking more relaxed than he had in weeks, His eyes flutter open the closer Minhyuk gets to him. Changkyun looks positively small, babbles and giggles leaving his mouth as Minhyuk kisses his nose and pulls his thumb out of his mouth, replacing it with the pacifier.

Kihyun starts the episode they begun to watch last time but Changkyun barely stirs in his arms, eventually stilling, snoring softly and clutching onto Minhyuk’s hand. Kihyun rocks him quietly, running a hand up and down his back to keep the little relaxed. Usually, Changkyun is wide awake and an absolute menace but tonight he’s exhausted so the two caregivers just chat until Kihyun’s legs begun to go numb. 

Changkyun whines when Kihyun sits him up, upset at being awake. He yawns wildly and rubs his eyes with his sweater paws, looking at Kihyun to try and work out what was going on. Changkyun was at the point where he was practically nonverbal. Sometimes when he’s particularly stressed or upset it was easy for him to regress to a younger age, Kihyun thinks he’s probably about 1 years old. 

“Okay kkunkungie. It's late so we are going to go brush your teeth and put you to bed okay. Min min will help me alright?”

Changkyun just blinks and settles back on Kihyun’s chest. He fusses when Kihyun carries him to the bathroom, gurgling and dribbling on his neck.

“He’s a cutie when he’s this little” Minhyuk muses, helping Kihyun sit Changkyun on the toilet lid and brush his teeth, the little wiggling and whining when they hold his mouth open to reach the back teeth but easy soothed when Kihyun hands him his cat plushie, grabbing it and stuffing the ear straight into his mouth, chewing at the fabric. Kihyun doesn’t have it in him tonight to scold him, watching how Changkyun grins when Minhyuk wipes his face and smooches his forehead.

“Alright Changkyunnie min min is going to bed but appa will tuck you in alright. Give me a kiss?” Changkyun places a wet kiss to Minhyuk’s cheek, leaving a mark of white paste and some saliva but Minhyuk grins like he had given him the best gift in the world “love you baby. You have a good sleep okay.”

Kihyun takes Changkyun to the bedroom, laying him on the bed and taking off the onesie. Changkyun wiggles and babbles, trying to reach the blanket at the end of the bed while Kihyun his trying to take his pullup off. 

“just settle for a second Changkyunnie, appa needs to change your pants for bed.” Changkyun ignores him, stretching and shrieking when Kihyun digs his finger into his side. “Sit still Changkyun” Kihyun warns in a low voice.

The usual Changkyun is back and he blows raspberries with his tongue, eventually grabbing the blanket and winding it in his arms, hitting Kihyun’s forearms in the process. Kihyun is lucky he’s had plenty of practice and manoeuvres around the best he can pulling off the pullup and reaching for the wrap around diaper, Changkyun whines and kicks his legs when Kihyun raises his hips to slip the fabric underneath. 

“I.m Changkyun!” Kihyun scolds, pulling his hips back to the front and tapping his nose, pulling the blanket away and chucking it on the floor. Changkyun stops in his tracks, legs stilling. “Bedtime. Stop”

He pouts but relaxes, letting Kihyun wrap the diaper around his hips and stick the tabs down. He redresses the little and Changkyun crawls into the bed, pulling the plushie to his chest and curling up, making grabby hands at Kihyun who undresses and crawls in beside him.

Changkyun babbles happily as Kihyun kisses his cheek then his forehead and his nose, popping the pacifier into his open mouth and places Changkyun’s arms over his own chest, coddling him in a blanket and tucking it in so Changkyun feels tight and secure. He pops the pacifier in and Changkyun closes his eyes and sighs contentedly. Letting Kihyun pull him to his chest and tuck his head into his neck. 

Kihyun finds that sleep comes to him just as quick as his little, he is just as relaxed and content as Changkyun is, his heart is full of nothing but love for the precious baby snuggled up against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on twitter if you wanna! i love making new friends and talking about cute kpop boys.
> 
> @kittychaelix


End file.
